Los cazadores de Salem
by Nanaly21
Summary: Las oscuridad amenaza queriendo consumir a Draco Malfoy a quien sus malas decisiones le han traído consecuencias con las cuales ahora debe cargar, su única salvación es volver a creer en Hermione Granger quien esta dispuesta a todo con tal de reparar sus errores. (Continuación del Pacto de Nott)
1. Chapter 1

"Te ves hermosa" dijo Harry al encontrar a Luna mirándose al espejo una y otra vez. Se ha notado la preocupación por el vestido que lucía, por el contrario, si ella nunca lo diría. No estaba acostumbrado a lucir tan formal, menos sin toques ni peculiares que ella solía darle a sus atuendos, pero desde la última reunión a la que había asistido junto con su esposo, no puedo seguir ignorando su singularidad afectaba a poco la imagen de Harry ante los medios.

―Gracias, siempre eres tan gentil― respondió. El niño de los ojos verdes tenía sus brazos cruzados, pero en la misma dirección, el rostro de la luna entre sus manos y acariciarla.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Sé que esta clase de eventos te incomodan, además de que no te permites ser tu mismo― le susurro, no quiero que te sientas mal, ni tampoco él.

Lentamente llevo una de sus manos hasta el momento gran bulto que se asomaba frente a Luna, una hermosa barrera que demostraba sus ocho meses de gestación, era adornada por el color rojo del vestido. Harry paso en su mano una vez más (como siempre lo hizo). No importa en qué circunstancia fue concebido, para Harry y para Luna él, era su hijo, y eso no cambia, se muestra feliz y se encuentran los padres de los padres, aunque no haya sido tal como lo había imaginado un tiempo atrás.

Frente al mundo, ellos eran una gran pareja, pis a todo el mundo que envolvió su arrepentimiento unión y la reacción del menor Weasley que para muchos fue demasiado extraña, Harry y Luna se mantienen firmes firmes. Ahora podríamos decir que hemos alcanzado algo de felicidad, y también hemos apoyado mutuamente. Nunca había sido tan feliz como nunca. No tenía un evento social que Harry no quisiera asistir con su esposa, ahora trabajamos para el ministerio y se prepararon para el auror, asistimos a muchos eventos sociales, a los cuales estaba arrastrado al igual que a sus dos amigos, pero el núcleo debe dejarlo una luna de lado, ni siquiera la vez en que deberías viajar junto a sus dos mejores amigos a parís, un un entrenamiento especial. No

Poco faltaba para el nacimiento de su primogénito, una vez en la casa del ministro, en el que asistieron varias personalidades del mundo mágico, que ni Harry, ni mucho menos. Kingsley debían asistir.

Luna sonrió, pero esta vez de manera algo triste, con sus pequeñas manos trato de acomodar la corbata que Harry lucia en su cuello, pero después de intentarlo una y otra vez, prefiero deshacerse de ella.

―Creo que te miras mejor así― él también sonrió, y noto la tristeza que había tenido en su esposa, pero esta vez no ―creo que soy una pésima esposa, no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como arreglar tu corbata

Harry tomo las manos de Luna entre las suyas y la observo fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que lo que en verdad la hacía sentir mal, no era un acto tan sencillo como aquel. La tristeza que la embargaba era gracias a aquella carta que había recibido hacia dos semanas y que parcia golpear el corazón de Luna con cada palabra. No sabía el contenido de aquella carta, pero sabía que su remitente era un Slytherin del cual no sabían nada hasta entonces.

―Hable con el señor Weasley, quiere que cenemos con ellos mañana―

―Bueno…no creo que sea buena idea, los padres de Ron son muy amables, pero…

―Pero no quieres encontrarte con Ginny― Luna simplemente asentó girándose nuevamente ―no te preocupes, según me dijo Ron, ella no piensa venir a pasar las fiestas con su familia, es algo con su trabajo, creo― agrego Harry arrugando su frente ―además Molly me dijo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, incluso creo que ya le ha hablado a tu padre.

Luna suspiro. Su padre, Harry sabía que aquel era un tema complicado, aunque en un principio el señor Lovegood no comprendía muy bien la decisión tan apresurada de su hija, en casarse y menos con Harry Potter, con el pasar del tiempo entendió la situación. Como a cualquier padre no le había agradado las circunstancias en las que los dos jóvenes se unían, pero aunque no sabía cómo es que su hija había entregado su amor (como lo dijo el, en algún momento) a Harry, la apoyo incondicionalmente, pero no apoyo su decisión de abandonar su hogar para vivir con su esposo en el número 12 de Grimmauld place. Por eso cada vez que se encontraban o se reunían, terminaban con la petición del señor Lovegood a su hija de que regresara a su hogar.

―Entonces creo mañana cenaremos en la madriguera― comento Luna con normalidad.

Llevaban apenas seis meses viviendo juntos, pero fueron suficientes para que Harry empezara a ver algo especial en Luna. A veces creía entender por qué Theo seguía tan enamorado de ella e incluso llegaba a sentir algo de celos hacia él, no sin después sentir remordimiento por el sentimiento, acompañado de una cabellera roja y unos ojos marrones. A su cabeza podían llegar miles de pensamientos, de los cuales la mitad pertenecían a Luna y a Ginny. Pensaba en como su vida se había transformado en tampoco tiempo, en que pasaría por la mente de Ginny cada que se la encontraba en la madriguera o el ministerio, por eso había tomado la decisión de vivir algo apartados de aquel mundo, de que Luna no fuera siempre el punto señalado y de que Ginny no tuviera que verlos siempre juntos, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que suceder, y que ese momento seria cuando su hijo por fin viera la luz.

― ¿Estás listo?― pregunto la dulce voz de Luna, observándolo fijamente a través del espejo.

―Sí, creo que si―

Harry ayudo a su esposa con el abrigo, para después ponerse el suyo y ajustarlo hasta el cuello. Vaya que hacia frio. Luna termino de ponerse su bufanda y unos guantes, para finalmente aceptar la mano que Harry le ofrecía y juntos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea en donde utilizaron los polvos flu.

En cuanto Luna llego a su lugar de destino, Harry se encontraba ya esperándola con su brazo extendido. Juntos caminaron hacia el gran salón en el que se encontraban varios invitados. Por el asentó de algunas personas que le saludaban, Harry supo que gran parte de los invitados eran extranjeros, pero no sabía muy bien de qué lugar provenían, seguramente Hermione si lo sabría.

― ¡Harry, Luna!― la pareja se alegró al ver por fin a alguien conocido de entre tantas personas, y es que ni siquiera habían visto a Kingsley lo que les había llevado a pensar que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado.

― ¡Tonks!― saludo Harry ―En verdad me da gusto verte.

―Igualmente― respondió la chica ―Luna, estas hermosa.

―Gracias, tú también luces bella. Te sienta bien el azul.

―Ni me lo recuerdes, fue mi madre quien escogió este vestido, pero bueno, al parecer a todos les ha agradado― comento la auror, observándose ella misma ―en cambio ustedes…mírate como estas Harry, en verdad que te vez guapo y tu Luna, creo que la maternidad te ha sentado muy bien.

La pareja sonrió modestamente, junto a la auror.

― ¿En dónde está el ministro? Llevamos un rato aquí y no lo hemos visto―dijo Harry.

―Creo que esta con el embajador de Rusia, es un asunto de política mágica, supongo― respondió Tonks elevando sus hombros ―desde lo sucedido en Hogwarts a tratado de mantener buenas relaciones con los demás países, además de que la prensa tiene la lupa sobre él.

―Aún me es difícil de creer lo que sucedió en Hogwarts― dijo Luna ―no puedo creer cuántas vidas se perdieron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

―Lo intentamos Luna, pero…a él no le convenía―

―Sera mejor que dejen ese tema de lado, sin Kingsley les llega a escuchar, no dudara en correrlos, no sin antes dar otra de sus explicaciones.

Tonks tenía razón, lo mejor era dejar de lado aquella conversación. Ya después tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre el comportamiento del ministro, sobre como McGonagall fue quien cargo con la culpa de sus errores, mientras Kingsley seguía dando explicaciones poco lógicas a su comportamiento de hacía unos meses.

―Mañana cenaremos en la madriguera, la señora Weasley me pidió que te invitara si corría con la suerte de verte― comento Harry.

―Dile que lo lamento, no ha sido por voluntad el alejarme, pero es que el trabajo me ha consumido. Ya casi no tengo tiempo ni para Teddy― se lamentó Tonks tomando una copa de vino de las que ofrecía un camarero y vaciándola de un solo trago―me encantara cenar con ustedes mañana, pero ya tengo una invitación y no podía rechazarla.

―Oh, es una lástima― dijo Luna.

―Y ¿podemos saber, por quien nos rechazas?― pregunto Harry.

―Sí, mañana iremos a la mansión Malfoy. Draco nos invitó a cenar.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió. Luna miro hacia el suelo, mientras Tonks tomaba otra copa de vino, las dos evitando la mirada verde de Harry. Draco Malfoy era un tema demasiado espinoso para el trio de amigos, y desde hace un tiempo lo era más para Harry. La muerte de Lucius Malfoy había marcado a todos, algunos decían que era lo que merecía, otros simplemente lo tomaban como la manera en la que Harry quiso demostrar su poder en el ministerio, al salir impune de aquel acto; pero lo cierto era que ni el mismo Potter lograba explicarlo. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, y también el del juicio, recordaba como un par de ojos grises lo miraban con más desprecio del que acostumbraba, incluso creyó sentir algo de indiferencia por parte de su mejor amiga durante un tiempo. Él mismo llego a dudar de su inocencia, pero era algo que nadie debía saber, ni tampoco el motivo que llevo a la muerte a Lucius Malfoy.

Desde ese día no sabía nada de Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera había oído hablar de él, aquellos rumores que siempre rodeaban al mundo, que se trasportaban de los labios de una persona a otra, jamás llegaron a oídos de Harry con alguna señal del ultimo Malfoy. Por eso no pudo evitar que su mente se concentrara en aquel nombre y apellido tan único que había pronunciado Tonks.

―Creo que no somos los únicos que se sienten fuera de lugar― comento Tonks sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos ―miren.

Luna y su esposo observaron hacía el sitio señalado por su amiga y se alegraron al ver a un desorientado Ronald Weasley observando para todas partes, seguramente él también sentía que desencajaba en aquel lugar, por eso Luna no dudo en elevar su mano y hacerle una modesta seña.

―Wou, creí que era el único invitado que no hablaba otro idioma―

―Bienvenido al club― agrego Harry alegre de ver a su amigo ― ¿cuándo llegaste? Creí que volverían hasta mañana.

―se supone que así seria, pero Kingsley nos ordenó regresar hoy mismo. Llegamos al medio día, dijo que debíamos estar presentes por alguna razón.

― ¿Quieres decir que Hermione también está aquí?― se emocionó Luna.

―Sí. Llegamos hace un momento, pero ha tenido que ir al baño, no debe tardar en regresar.

Ron al igual que Tonks tomo una copa de vino, pero la vaciaba lentamente. Se miraba algo diferente, Harry lo noto un poco más relajado que de costumbre, su mano libre se guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón corriendo un poco su saco. Parecía haberse vestido con prisa… ¿Acaso no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse? ¿Sería posible que él y Hermione…? No, no podía ser.

― ¡Harry!― un saludo desde el otro lado del salón llamo su atención. Desde allí, Shacklebolt se encontraba con un hombre junto a él del cual se despidió amablemente para ir hasta el grupo de amigos.

―Señor ministro― saludo la auror de manera acida.

―Nymphadora, que gusto el poder verte―

La mujer ignoro el saludo bebiendo de su copa, acto que todos muy bien notaron.

―Tonks, ¿podrías acompañarme por una bebida? ― pidió Luna.

―Claro, creo que me hace falta un poco de espacio―

Las mujeres se alejaron después de que Luna se disculpara con Kingsley. Harry no apartaba la vista de su esposa, pero si escuchaba la conversación que inicio su amigo con el ministro.

― ¿Y qué tal Paris?― pregunto el hombre, como queriendo examinar a Ron.

―Bien, ha sido un gran entrenamiento― respondió el pelirrojo sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada fija de Kingsley. Por alguna razón a Harry le parecía que aquel viaje tuvo más que un entrenamiento.

―Espero que Hermione también lo haya tomado tan bien―

―Seguramente sí. Pero debo admitir que ninguno de los dos tenía pensado regresar hasta mañana― Ron bebió el contenido de su copa y después de hacer un sonido con su boca, como si saboreara el vino, se atrevió a preguntar ―¿Por qué tanto interés en que viniéramos?

Kingsley sonrió ante la pregunta, lo cual le hizo dudar a Harry sobre la sinceridad de la respuesta. Él también sentía curiosidad, ¿Qué era tan importante que sus amigos no podían esperar a saber el día siguiente? Pero no solamente aquella pregunta invadía su cabeza, gracias a la actitud de Ron y a la sonrisa del ministro también se preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Paris?

―Hoy presentaremos un gran avance para nuestro mundo y necesito que ustedes tres estén presentes. No puedo adelantarles nada, pero…créeme cuando les digo que es de su interés.

― ¿Acaso es de nuestro interés porque tiene que ver con los…Muggles?

Kingsley no se inmuto, parecía como si ya estuviera preparado para aquella pregunta, Ron solamente sonrió y tomo una copa más de las que había por allí, mientras Harry no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga irrumpir llegando junto a él.

―Hermione, que gusto verte― saludo el ministro, mientras Harry simplemente la observaba algo sorprendido ―permíteme decir, que te ve hermosa esta noche.

―Gracias. Pero ahorrémonos la formalidad, quiere. La invitación de esta noche es porque usted piensa que somos sus mejores piezas en cuanto se trata de Muggles, ¿no es así?

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Lo único que quiero es que ustedes estén al tanto de lo que se firmara hoy. Que mejor que la presencia de los héroes del mundo mágico para sellar nuestro acuerdo.

― ¿De qué clase de acuerdo habla?― cuestiono Harry cuando pudo dejar de lado la sorpresiva parecencia de su amiga.

―Ten paciencia, Harry. En unos minutos lo sabrán, por ahora les pido que me disculpen, debo atender a otras personas.

Kingsley se retiró dejando a cada uno con sus propias conclusiones. Ron solamente negaba con su cabeza terminando de su vino, mientras Hermione seguía al ministro con su mirada hasta que este se perdió en medio de las personas. Por un momento, Harry pensó que estaba junto a un par de desconocidos y no con sus dos mejores amigos, pero la sonrisa sorpresiva que le brindó Hermione hizo desaparecer tal pensamiento.

―Que guapo te vez―comento su amiga acercándose y observando a su alrededor― ¿En dónde está Luna?

―Allí― señalo Ron con su copa.

Luna y Tonks ya se acercaban, esta vez las dos bebían al de agua. Harry no dudo en tomar a su esposa de la cintura y quedarse junto a ella, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Ron y le quitaba la copa de vino de sus manos, forma disimulada de decirle "Ya es suficiente" a lo que el pelirrojo asentó.

―Wou, Luna. En verdad te vez muy hermosa. No puedo creer que pronto estará aquí con nosotros― comento Hermione acercándose a la rubia y agachando su cabeza hasta la barriga de ella.

―Sí, y necesitara de sus padrinos―

― ¡Tonks!―regaño Luna algo colorada.

― ¿Qué? Ellos deben saberlo o de que otra manera cuidaran de su futuro ahijado.

Hermione se enderezo hasta encontrar su rostro con el de la rubia, mientras Ron parpadeo un par de veces.

― ¿Padrinos?― pregunto Hermione.

Luna enmudeció sin saber cómo responder ante aquello y aunque también había tomado por sorpresa a Harry el comentario de Tonks, el no dudo en ayudar a su esposa con las palabras.

―Bueno, Luna y yo lo estuvimos hablando y…nos gustaría que ustedes fueran los padrinos de nuestro hijo.

Hermione abrió su boca y su expresión de sorpresa cambio rápidamente por una de alegría, mientras Ron rascaba su cabeza algo pensativo, pero finalmente dijo:

―Gracias, en verdad no lo esperaba, pero…será un orgullo.

Los chicos sonrieron, mientras Hermione abrazaba suavemente a Luna agradecida por aquel gesto. Tonks se unió a la celebración, pero poco les duro. Harry no es la expresión de la felicidad de su amigo. Sus respuestas se basan en los cambios en los ojos en el mismo punto en el que la tenia. Ron, en la conclusión de que se trata en el tema. Draco Malfoy, pero eso no es lo único que le preocupa, sino también la presencia de Theodore Nott junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEMUESTRAME**

Desde que regreso a su mansión, la oficina de su padre se había convertido en su refugio. Podía pasar días enteros allí, sin que nadie interrumpiera su ya rutina. Había eliminado todo aquello que le trajera malos recuerdos; entre ellos, documentos que de seguro en algún momento necesitaría, pero que marcaban una época que no quería revivir. Una copa de vino nocturna se había vuelto su compañera, agitaba su contenido mientras la observaba fijamente elevándola hasta su rostro. Sus grises ojos parecían concentrados en aquel liquido vino tinto, pero la realidad era que su mente se encontraba demasiado lejos de allí. Los mechones platinos de su desordenado cabello, caían en su delgado rostro que ahora se encontraba adornado con una escasa barba de días que empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa torcida. Su cuerpo descansaba relajado sobre el sillón dejándose hundir, mientras sus largas piernas se entremezclaban con la oscuridad de la oficina gracias al negro de su ropa; por otra parte, sus zapatos eran lo único que brillaba gracias al reflejo de la luna que se colaba por una ventana y alcanza a dar en ellos. Como siempre tan relucientes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio. El tiempo había transcurrido de una manera realmente lenta para él, con una vida limitada a las decisiones de su ahora jefe y el encierro en su oficina. Todo lo que jamás quiso. Su sonrisa se había vuelto aún más fría, simples sonidos de desprecio salían de sus labios acompañando sus conversaciones, nada diferente a lo que ahora mostraban sus ojos. Era un ser distinto al que alguna vez conoció aquella chica, seguramente ahora sería despreciable para ella. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre, no sin sentir demasiadas emociones y castigarse mentalmente por la mayoría de ellas. Se había propuesto dejar atrás todo lo que una vez lo había relacionado con aquella Griffindor, quería olvidar que en algún momento fue tan idiota de sentir algo por un ser tan despreciable, por alguien que simplemente lo utilizo y tiro, como a cualquier trapo sucio. Sí, eso había hecho la gran heroína del mundo mágico, la chica que siempre aparecía en los diarios y era noticia por sus hazañas y la de las escorias que tenía como amigos, aquella que lucha por la igualdad y los derechos de los inferiores «simplemente estúpido» pensó. Ella podía hacerlo sentir tanto odio, podía hacerlo desear ensuciarse las manos con una maldición imperdonable, pero también podía hacer que se detestara por ello y lo peor era que ni siquiera la había visto. ¿Cómo podía pasar tanto tiempo pensando en ella? ¿Cómo podía permitir que ocupara todos sus pensamientos cuando sus prioridades debían ser otras? Observo su mano. En parte era su culpa, por ella ahora cargaba con aquella marca en su mano, ahora no solo era un maldito Mortifago, ahora era algo más…

La oficina estaba embargada de oscuridad, el tenue rayo de luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana era lo único que iluminaba parte del lugar. El escritorio estaba lleno de documentos, todos ellos desordenados, las paredes se empezaban a ver desgastadas, con marcas de cuadros que alguna vez adornaron allí y ahora no estaban. Había partes de vidrio roto en el suelo, junto había una gran mancha de vino y una invitación hecha casi cenizas dejando ver solo un logo del ministerio al final. Unos pasos se escucharon.

― ¿Terminaste de hacer tu lloriqueo?― ese mismo tono cínico que escucho aquella vez cuando regreso a su mansión, esa misma voz que se burla de él siempre y que está allí, para no dejarlo hundir solo. Ese mismo que al igual que él, cambio su mirada desde el día en que despertó.

―Lárgate― ordeno Draco, aun sin apartar la vista de su copa.

― Deja de comportarte como un idiota y afróntalo. No puedes esconderte de ella por siempre.

― ¡No me estoy escondiendo!― grito levantándose y girándose hacia el rincón en donde se encontraba Theo cruzado de brazos.

―Entonces dime ¿Por qué estás aquí siempre? ¿Por qué te limitas a los trabajos que nos impone Barto y regresas como un perro entrenado a su jaula?― Draco no podía verlo bien, pero sabía que sonreía, siempre lo hacía cuando distorsionaba su realidad ―crees que has estado alejado de todo el mundo solo por tu sed de venganza, que tarde o temprano podrás saldar cuentas con Potter y no necesitas más que tu soledad para poder imaginar su rostro mientras agoniza.

Draco sujeto la copa con más fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento la rompería, mientras Theo caminaba desde el rincón, hasta llegar a una mesilla en donde reposaba la botella de vino junto a otras copas.

―Te diré algo Draco― su voz llenaba la oficina, al igual que el sonido de los cristales mientras servía vino ― al igual que tú, mi vida es una mierda gracias a Potter, pero eso no niega que hay otros culpables, en tu caso otra y no resolverás nada imaginando a Potter muerto…

― ¿Qué sugieres? ―ahora la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco cuando lo interrumpió ― ¿insinúas que lo asesine de una vez y por todas? Te recuerdo que es el padre del futuro hijo de Lovegood, no pensaras dejarla sin su esposo y sin un padre para su hijo ¿o sí?

Theo bebió el contenido de su copa y no dudo en volverla a llenar, Draco hizo lo mismo. Ahora estaban frente a frente en medio de la oscuridad, con sus ojos fijos en el otro.

―Su hijo no se quedara sin padre― aseguro Nott ― Potter me es una molestia, y te aseguro que sin él todo sería diferente, pero no por eso vivo escondido. Luna no está conmigo, pero eso no hará que me aleje del mundo y niegue su existencia y tampoco servirá para ti, tarde o temprano tendrás que confrontar a Granger.

―Cállate― musito Draco enojado ―no la nombres.

― ¿Ahora le temes a su nombre? Entonces que harás cuando la veas esta noche ¿te esconderás o acaso huiras? ya se, la observaras de lejos como un maldito enfermo, después volverás a tu mansión, destruirás todo y le lanzaras una maldición a quien se atreva a mencionarla.

Draco se alejó y le dio la espalda. Odiaba escucharlo, lo odiaba, pero también necesitaba que lo sacaran de su oscura burbuja. Todo, todo lo relacionado a ella, debía quedar fuera de la mansión, debía estar lejos de él, llevaba incluso meses sin ver su rostro en los periódicos, quería olvidar su imagen, pero era imposible. Siempre la recordaba, los besos que compartieron y ahora solo eran un recuerdo, al igual que las caricias que para él fueron tan sinceras. Aun podía sentir su aroma, solo estaba en su cabeza, pero lo sentía. Imaginaba como sería tenerla de nuevo, poder sentirla entre sus manos y acariciar su menudo cuerpo, imaginaba su sonrisa como aquella mañana en que despertaron juntos. Imaginar, ese era su pasatiempo, veía los marrones ojos sentenciándolo por cualquier cosa mala que hiciera. La realidad es que siempre la imaginaba y la imaginaba junto a él.

― No perderé la oportunidad de acercarme a Luna y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo, no importa si es para odiarla o para amarla, la necesitas cerca, necesitas a Hermione.

―Lo único que necesito es saldar mi deuda. No necesito de una sangre sucia como ella.

―Sangre sucia― Repitió Nott de manera lenta ―estoy seguro que al llamarla así te sientes mejor ¿Verdad?

Draco simplemente se tensó mientras su amigo se dirigió hacia el asiento que el rubio ocupaba antes, para finalmente dejarse caer, haciendo un sonido de relajación.

―Se de muy buena fuente que Hermione está de viaje con la comadreja― comento Nott terminando el contenido de su copa que aun sostenía en su mano ―bueno, quizá en este preciso instante este regresando, al fin de cuentas es una de las invitadas de esta noche.

Draco continúo en silencio dándole la espalda a su compañero. No sabía nada de Granger, así lo quiso durante mucho tiempo, y ahora saber que estaba de viaje con él, con la comadreja lo hace sentir tanto enojo que no puede evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza. Como detestaba permitir que aquellos sentimientos lo controlaran, ¿Acaso nunca podría ejercer control sobre sus emociones? ¿Qué pasaría entonces cuando la viera? Nott aclaro su garganta, logrando de nuevo la atención del rubio.

―Te daré un concejo Draco. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sentirte mejor, no importa el que, solo hazlo, de lo contrario tus pensamientos siempre estarán confusos y tus actos solo serán los equivocados.

La puerta se escuchó y momento después ingreso un hombre por ella. unos ojos ámbar observo a los chicos mientras ellos dejaron reinar el silencio en la habitación, podía ser su jefe pero aun no confiaban ni un poco en aquel hombre, al final de cuenta Barto seguía siendo el concejero del ministro.

―Me alegra encontrarlos reunidos― comento caminando por la oficina y observándola sin reparo alguno ―aun no entiendo porque se empeñan en pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar, cada día está más deplorable.

―Bueno, eso no se puede discutir. Al parecer nuestro querido Malfoy no tiene mente para algo más que…trabajo.

En cuanto Nott finalizo Draco no dudo en observarlo con enojo mientras Barto pasaba un dedo sobre el polvo que había en el escritorio.

―Tengo noticias― dijo Barto concentrándose en el polvo que había recogido.

―Noticias o información para un nuevo trabajo― por fin hablo Draco.

―Tómalo como quieras.

Barto aún seguía con su mirada fija en sus dedos, mientras Draco no dejaba de observarlo con recelo; Nott por su parte decidió beber otra copa de vino para finalmente sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, dejándose hundir lentamente.

―De que se trata― indago Nott.

―No tengo permitido revelar cuál es el objetivo de esta noche, pero no creo que les será difícil imaginar cual es la idea del Ministro después de tantas atenciones hacia los Muggles.

― ¡Ja! Una unión con los Muggles, ¿Por qué quiere algo tan ridículo?― pregunto Draco aun sin apartar la vista de Barto.

―Más bien quiere libertad. Espera que con las buenas acciones que hemos hecho por ellos, además de la absurda propuesta de convivencia y colaboración mutua, acepten nuestro mundo sin ningún inconveniente. Ya no tendríamos que escondernos y podríamos convivir en el…Londres Muggle.

Sus ojos se centraron en la nada, era notorio que para él tampoco era un tema muy agradable, algo que Draco muy bien noto. Aun no conocía si Barto provenía de una familia de sangre pura, a decir verdad no conocía mucho de él, tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado, pero por lo menos sentía que debía saber algo más que el simple nombre del ahora su jefe.

Algunos de los trabajos que les encargaban eran realmente extraños, de muchos no entendía cuál era el fin, ahora sabía que seguramente la orden venia de más arriba y como los aurores no estaban para tratar esos temas, que mejor que ellos, la otra cara de la moneda.

―Esta noche Kingsley intentara sellar el acuerdo, pero hay quienes se oponen a él, por lo que es seguro que intentaran atacar la velada.

―Espere, ya sé que nos pedirá― se anticipó Nott ―pero no acepto, el proteger es trabajo de los aurores. Harry Potter estará allí, quien mejor que él para defender a los débiles e inocentes Muggles.

―Es verdad joven Nott, Harry Potter estará allí, pero no creo que su prioridad sean los Muggles y eso es algo que usted muy bien debe saber.

La burla que había dejado las palabras de Nott desapareció dando paso a una mirada llena de ira por parte del castaño. Draco camino hacia el escritorio de su padre ignorando la mirada de su amigo y pasando cerca de Barto quien no se había movido del sitio en que estaba, finalmente Malfoy tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio y subió sus pies en la mesa logrando la atención de los dos presentes.

― ¿Debemos proteger a los representantes Muggles?― se escuchó a Draco.

―No. ―Theo y Draco no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se mostraran sorprendidas, Barto no dudo ni un minuto en responder, algo que les causo confusión ―No quiero que los defiendan, a decir verdad no quiero que hagan nada, solo quiero que estén presentes, pero les queda rotundamente prohibido hacer un solo movimiento de sus varitas; de lo contrario me temo que habrá consecuencias.

― ¿Quiere que estemos presentes en la velada como simples espectadores?― Draco no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa mientras se ponía en pie tras preguntar.

―Exacto, solo podrán usar sus varitas cuando la velada haya terminado. Entonces y solo entonces podrán defender.

― ¿Defender…a quién?―

―Esa joven Nott, será decisión de ustedes― ninguno de los chicos pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, no hicieron más que observarlo mientras Barto sacaba un par de guantes de su bolsillo y cubría sus manos ―los veré en la noche y espero no haya inconvenientes, no quiero que la presencia de las dos chicas los indisponga.

Antes de que pudiesen responder Barto desapareció dejándolos invadidos por un silencio el cual se rompió con un llamado a la puerta.

― ¡Draco!― la voz de Tonks logro volver su atención al estudio mientras la chica caminaba hasta su primo y lo abrazaba de improvisto ― ¡Me alegra mucho verte! Porque no me avisaste que habías llegado.

―No quería molestar―

― ¿Molestar? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Por supuesto que no! No eres ninguna molestia para nosotras, además de que Teddy se alegrara mucho cuando te vea.

―Creo que…yo también me retiro―

― ¡Nott!―dijo Tonks sorprendida ― lo siento, no te vi.

―No te preocupes, igualmente ya me iba―

―Ah, lamento si los interrumpí…yo…

―No, no te preocupes, Nott tiene cosas que hacer, no es así―

Theo acento y finalmente sonriéndoles desapareció.

No supo cómo termino aceptando la idea de pasar la navidad en familia, tal vez fue por la larga conversación que tuvieron en la cual su prima se limitaba a preguntar y simplemente aceptaba todo con su cabeza, era mejor creer eso a terminar aceptando que aquel par de mujeres y ese pequeño que a veces podía ser insoportable, comenzaban a ser parte indispensable de su vida.

―Por cierto, deberías mejorar la seguridad de la mansión. Realmente me fue fácil aparecerme en la estancia, cual quiera…

―No, no cualquiera puede ingresar a la mansión, es solo que tú eres mi familia, tú y tu madre pueden ingresar cuando quieran.

― ¿Enserio?―

―Claro, siempre y cuando no sea tarde en la noche para preguntarme de que color usaras el cabello al día siguiente.

Las horas transcurrieron, pronto se encontró en un gran salón rodeado por desconocidos extranjeros que no ignoraban su presencia, gracias a la inconfundible marca de los Malfoy. Escuchaba como murmuraban tras sus pasos, siempre hablaban en otro idioma, pero el perfectamente les entendía, las palabras traición desertor y cobarde era lo que más se escuchaba. Sin embargo no era nada de cuidado para Draco, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a ser una mancha en aquellos círculos que en una época eran los predilectos de su familia, claro en ese entonces el simple tema de los Muggles era causa de repudio.

Draco no dejaba la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, seguía siendo un hombre guapo y de perfecta sonrisa. Su cabello ahora se encontraba desordenado, pero eso no le importaba a la gran cantidad de mujeres que estaban presentes y no lo podían dejar de observar. Esta vez llevaba un traje de color gris y camisa negra, solo llevaba chaleco ya que la corbata y el saco habían quedado de lado tras un caluroso encuentro pocas horas antes. Tal vez era su apariencia desinteresada, su mirada grisácea o su piel pálida lo que lo hacía aún más interesante, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para la única persona que le interesaba, para aquella chica que recién llegaba del brazo de la tonta comadreja.

―Hermosa verdad― comento Theo llegando a él con una copa en sus manos ―me pregunto si la cara de la comadreja es porque sabe que no está hecho para estos eventos o porque comió algo que está matando su estómago lentamente.

―Creo que es solo su rostro―

―Pobre―

― ¿En dónde estabas?―

―Bueno, quería revisar el perímetro, ya sabes por si…

―Estabas buscando a Lovegood―aseguro Draco tomando una copa de la charola que les ofrecía un camarero.

―No te lo negare. No perderé esta oportunidad de acercarme―

―Hablas como un enfermo. Lo único que conseguirás es que al final se sienta acechada por ti.

―Y lo dices tú, que no has dejado de observar a Granger desde que llego―

―Solo estoy…analizando―

― ¡Ja! Claro, y yo solo quiero felicitar a Luna por su matrimonio― Theo bebió de su copa mientras Draco simplemente siguió agitando la suya ― ¿Cómo te fue con Parkinson?

La mirada de Draco por fin se apartó de Hermione y se centró en los ojos del castaño, aquel era un tema del cual prefería no hablar, pero conociendo a su amigo, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta conocer algo de información.

―Digamos que de alguna manera tuve que convencerla― Nott sonrió.

―No puedo creer que hayas caído de nuevo en sus redes―

―no lo hice― aseguro Draco pero su conversación quedo allí ya que pudieron ver a Barto dirigirse hacia los baños por lo que debieron seguirlo. Malfoy trato de ver una vez más a Hermione antes de perderse por el pasillo que dirigía al baño, pero para su desagrado ella y el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

Junto a la puerta del baño había un gran biombo el cual utilizaron para no ser vistos por los demás, el biombo era utilizado para cubrir otra puerta la cual Barto aseguro era la de la limpieza.

― ¿Es seguro hablar aquí?― pregunto Theo.

―Tal vez las escobas estén encantadas y salgan volando a contar lo que hablemos―se burló Draco.

―Es seguro, tras el biombo nadie nos escuchara― aseguro Barto observando su reloj de bolsillo ―no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito saber si consiguieron lo necesario para el viaje.

―Aun no es seguro que viajemos― aseguro Theo ―la noche aun es larga.

―Las probabilidades son altas, así que es muy probable que mañana estén cruzando el océano.

―Empiezo a creer que usted es una de las personas que no quiere que se llegue a un acuerdo con los Muggles― aseguro Draco.

―No me interesa lo que ustedes crean, lo único que me interesa es que me obedezcan en todo lo que les he ordenado.

―Mis manos están atadas entonces ante lo que pueda suceder―

―No es necesario que se haga la victima Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que a usted tampoco le agrada mucho la idea del ministro con los Muggles.

―Ese tema es irrelevante para mí―

―Entonces limítese a obedecer―musito Barto guardando sus manos en los bolsillos ― ¿Consiguieron a Parkinson?

Nott no evito una sonrisa la cual escondió con una de sus manos gracias a la mirada de su amigo ―Creo que Draco se ha encargado de convencerla de la mejor manera posible, en lo que les concierne a ellos dos.

―No me interesa que tácticas haya utilizado, lo único que me interesa es saber si cuentan con ella para el viaje.

―Sí, no tendrá problema en acompañarnos― Draco noto como los labios de Barto se curvaban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

―Debo irme, intenten no llamar demasiado la atención―

―Creo que eso es algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que somos Slytherin…

―Sin contar con nuestra buena relación con la prensa― interrumpió Draco a su compañero.

―Sí, olvidaba que los Mortifagos no son fáciles de ignorar―

Sin más palabras Barto se alejó dejándolos solos embargados por un silencio que Theo rompió.

―Es un maldito, no sé hasta cuando demonios voy a tener que obedecerlo―

―Olvídalo, es mejor que nos concentremos en el viaje―

Theo de nuevo sonrió, aquella sonrisa que Draco ya conocía y no le agradaba para nada.

―Lo olvidaba, seguramente estas muy ansioso por reencontrarte de nuevo con Pansy, no es así―

―Cállate― siseo Draco.

―Seguramente es por eso que estas tan de buen humor comparado con los otros días, le diré a Pansy que te repita la misma dosis diariamente.

Y así con su sonrisa torcida se retiró dejando a Draco solo tras el biombo. Maldito Nott, maldita cualquier intención que tuviera, pues lo único que había logrado era complicar más la situación, así que con un suspiro Draco llevo sus manos a su cintura y dijo:

―Ya puedes salir, creo que escuchaste lo suficiente―

La puerta del cuarto de limpieza se abrió lentamente y de ella salió una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, brillantes ojos marrón y delicada figura. Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione pues se miraba realmente hermosa en aquel vestido azul adornado de un pequeño escote tan típico de ella dejando todo a la imaginación, pero permitiendo ver sus hombros, aquellos por los cuales él quería pasar sus labios hasta encontrar los rojos y carnosos de su compañía.

―Hola Malfoy― que se dirigiera a él con su apellido fue como un balde de agua fría, fue tan inesperado que por un momento lo dejo sin palabras, pero que tuvo que corresponder.

―Granger― fue su respuesta, una que se escuchó casi con desprecio ―veo que tus modales empeoran cada vez más. ¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

―Que se supone es todo eso de los Muggles― cuestiono Hermione mirándolo fijamente ― ¿Qué están tramando?

― ¿Tramando?― respondió Draco con fingida indignación ― ¿En verdad crees que es cosa de nosotros?

Hermione no respondió, seguía firme en su posición dejando ver la desconfianza que sentía por Draco al llevar su mano a su bolso.

―Cálmate Granger, no pienso hacer nada malo―

― ¿Cuál es su relación con Barto?―

―No te diré nada…Hermione― aseguro Draco acercándose y sintiendo como ella se empezaba a poner nerviosa ― ¿Por qué te asustas?

―No lo sé, seguramente porque me puedes atacar en este mismo instante con un Crucio.

Draco se detuvo de su acercamiento y sonrió de medio lado ―puedo hacer muchas cosas en este mismo instante, pero ninguna de las que tengo en mente está relacionada con la magia.

Hermione lo siguió mirando fijamente, su respiración se estaba acelerando, parecía asustada, pero no retrocedió, por el contrario dio un paso el cual la dejo frente a frente con Draco y lo sorprendió con sus palabras.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente?―

Draco elevo su mano lentamente hasta la de Hermione y la aparto de su bolso.

―No hay necesidad de varitas, con mis manos es suficiente― susurro Draco acercando su rostro al de Hermione y sin que él se lo esperara la escucho decir.

―Demuéstrame―


	3. Chapter 3

**Pecosa**

Sus rojos y carnosos labios dejaban una marca en la copa en que bebía. Su belleza por supuesto no pasaba de ser percibida, con una figura escondida tras un vestido negro que resaltaba su lechosa piel y avivaba el rojo intenso de su cabello. Sus pecas habían sido escondidas por maquillaje, demasiado maquillaje, algo que era motivo de burla de su acompañante que no dejaba de obsérvala con lasciva cada que podía.

Ginevra Weasley una chica ahora de atuendos de alta gama, joyas acompañando su belleza aun sin opacarla y de mirada seductora y a la vez egoísta, esa era la mujer de los Weasley, aquella que para muchos era alguien totalmente diferente, pero para su acompañante era lo que la desgracia de Harry Potter le había obligado a convertirse.

―Creo que son suficientes copas― Advirtió el hombre que caminaba del brazo de Ginny.

―Esa no es tu decisión―

―Pecosa― hizo una pequeña pausa en la que su compañera pareció tensarse un poco mientras el trataba de esconder una pequeña sonrisa ―déjame recordarte que estoy a cargo de tu protección, se supone que en cuanto termine todo esto debo asegúrame de que salgas bien librada.

―Gracias, pero no creo que necesite de la protección de un Mortifago― ahora la sonrisa se dibujó en ella ― Tranquilízate, es mejor que te relajes y disfrutes del espectáculo.

―A veces me pregunto quién es el Slytherin aquí―fue la respuesta del hombre.

La pareja en verdad llamaba la atención, ella la ex novia del gran héroe Harry Potter del brazo de un completo desconocido. Un hombre de altura y cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran azules, pero en su mirada no se guardaba nada parecido a la compasión o amistad, todo lo que demostraban era burla, y desprecio, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el rostro alargado del joven y su sonrisa seductora tras esos delgados labios que no hacían más que relamerse cada que observaba los de su compañera.

―Parece que Draco Malfoy no es el único centro de atracción entre las mujeres―

―Siempre fui su mayor adversario en ese campo…

―Si claro, y el hecho de que ahora tu apariencia sea la de alguien mas no tiene nada que ver.

―Dolió― comento el chico con su mano libre en el pecho fingiendo dolor ―no necesito de otro rostro para ser atractivo, es solo que mi encanto funciona de cualquier manera. Puede que ahora tenga otro rostro, otro color de ojos e incluso otro color de piel, pero sigo siendo el mismo Blaise Zabinni.

―Cállate― musito Ginny ― ¿Acaso quieres que te descubran? Arruinaras el plan si sigues diciendo estupideces.

Blaise no respondió, simplemente torció su boca siendo ahora el quien tomo una copa de las ofrecidas y bebiéndola sin reparo alguno hasta el final.

La velada comenzaba a ser agobiante, Ginny podía sentir varias miradas sobre ella, pero no les tomaba importancia, la realidad era que la única mirada que le interesaba no despegaba su trayecto de Lovegood. Pudo observar como Harry conversaba con el ministro y Ron, mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos.

No supo en que momento Blaise se separó de ella dejándola completamente sola, de alguna manera las tonterías que Zabinni llamaba conversación le ayudaban a olvidar un poco su ambiente, pero seguramente el muy tonto se había ido tras alguna mujerzuela que le sonrió, era tan típico en él.

En cuanto noto que Harry de nuevo se reunía con su esposa no pudo evitar sentir un trago amargo en su boca. "Esposa" Hacia tan solo unos meses los brazos de Potter la sujetaban a ella, hoy lo hacían con Lovegood y su gran frente. Los miro sonreír, todos parecían tan felices, ¿Por qué ella no podía serlo?

―Me alegra que hallas decidido asistir― escucho la voz de Kingsley ―en verdad es un honor tenerlos a todos reunidos esta noche.

―Yo no diría reunidos― respondió Ginny enseguida ― pero créame, no me perdería la velada por nada.

―Me alegra que tengas esa actitud, porque quisiera contar con tu presencia en mi mesa.

La invitación la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Porque la quería en su mesa? Ginny no pudo evitar sorpresa en sus ojos, al igual que algo de desconfianza en su ser, pero aun así no rechazo la invitación.

―Claro, será un placer. Pero antes quisiera saludar…

Kingsley giro su cuello y observo a Harry y compañía para finalmente asentir y retirarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

No estaba segura del porque había dicho eso, tal vez en el fondo si quería saludar a sus viejos amigos, o mejor dicho a quienes en un tiempo fueron su más grande apoyo y ahora eran casi como desconocidos. Nerviosa suspiro y sujetó con más fuerza la copa que sostenía en su mano, aun podía arrepentirse, aun podía evitar el enfrentarlos, nada la obligaba a ello, pero no entendía como era que sus pasos la llevaban lentamente hasta estar a poca distancia de su objetivó.

―Aun puedes regresar― se dijo a sí misma, pero sin esperarlo ya estaba frente a su hermano.

Un silencio invadió a los amigos, incluso su hermano quedo sorprendido ante su presencia lo que la hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

―También me alegro de verte― fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle al tonto de Ron que no dejaba de observarla con sus labios separados ― ¿que no piensas saludarme?

―Ho…hola― fue lo único que escucho decir por parte del pelirrojo.

―Wow, me tomo la molestia de venir hasta aquí para saludarte ya que claramente tu no lo pensabas hacer y es lo único que tienes para decirme. "Hola"

Ron miro por un momento a Hermione quien le devolvió la mirada asombrada y sin pensarlo más el pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana y le dio un inesperado abrazo el cual ella correspondió.

―Me alegra poder verte, hace bastante que no…

―No nos acercamos, lo sé ― Le interrumpió ―la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo.

No perdería la sonrisa que había logrado sacar a flote a pesar de sus nervios, sentía como los chicos fijaban sus ojos en ella y esta vez también aquellos verde esmeralda que ella tanto llego a amar.

―Hermione― se dirigió hacia la castaña aun sonriendo, algo que hizo que esta hiciera lo mismo ― te vez realmente hermosa.

―Gracias―

―Se ven realmente hermosas, todas incluida tu…Luna―

La rubia se tensó un poco pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa a Ginny quien no había dado un paso más observando fijamente a Luna. No quería mirar su barriga, no quería hacerlo aunque algo en ella le decía que lo hiciera y recordara la traición que Harry había cometido.

―Tu realmente te vez muy…

―Hermosa― completo Hermione las palabras de su tonto amigo quien observaba a Ginny de manera distinta. Granger, siempre tan astuta. Ginny supo por la mirada de Harry lo que pensaba decir tal vez era "Diferente" no era un secreto el gran cambio que había tenido la menor de los Weasley y era algo de lo que ella se sentía orgullosa, era toda una mujer.

Harry simplemente silencio y como si quisiera dejar en claro su posición se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo. Ginny tamborileaba sus uñas con el cristal de la copa dejando ver un poco de su incomodidad, pero de nuevo la gran mente de Herms decidió intervenir.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? Creí que seguías en Bulgaria. Tu madre me dijo que fuiste enviada para cubrir la noticia de las carreras ilegales en escobas.

―En realidad no eran solamente en escobas, utilizaban también algunas criaturas mágicas las cuales sufrían de gran maltrato por parte de sus dueños.

― ¿Y porque te enviaron a cubrir tal noticia?― Hermione observo a Ron indignada tras sus palabras pero este elevo sus manos como signo de paz pidiendo que le dejara continuar ―digo, es algo horrible, pero porque enviar a alguien del Profeta a cubrir una noticia que no es relevante…

―Te equivocas― interrumpió Ginny ―las carreras estaban trascendiendo fronteras, además de que para llevarlas a cabo necesitaban trasladar algunas criaturas, algo que estaban haciendo fuera de la ley mágica. Nuestro ministerio decidió intervenir ya que les fue pedida su ayuda, y yo solamente debía cubrir la noticia. En Bulgaria fue un gran escándalo, nuestra reseña saldrá en el periódico de mañana.

―Me alegra saber que te ha ido muy bien en el Profeta― comento Ron ―siempre creí que al final aceptarías la oferta de las Arpías.

―Fue algo tentador, pero me agrada más viajar, además de que siempre tendré relación con el Ministerio. Mi trabajo en el Profeta es perfecto, de algún modo ciento que aporto a la sociedad descubriendo historias que tal vez nadie jamás llegarían a escuchar sino fuera por nosotros.

― ¿Nosotros?― inquirió Harry.

―Nosotros― repitió un apuesto joven acercándose a ellos y tomando a Ginny de la cintura. No sabía muy bien qué demonios pensaba Zabinni pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego, más aun viendo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

―Linda, no vuelvas a alejarte. Llevo un tiempo buscándote― el chico sonrió y como si nada beso los labios de Ginny de forma lenta y distante.

―Lo siento, es solo que deseaba saludar― dijo Ginny girando a ver a sus amigos mientras sentía como sus labios hormigueaban sin entender el porqué de sus nervios, a lo que adjunto el hecho de que todos sus amigos observaron la escena, incluido Harry.

―Oh, supongo que ellos son tus amigos―

―Así es…

―Quien se supone que eres tu― pregunto Ron de manera tajante.

―Ron, él es Dominic, mi compañero de trabajo―

―Pues parece algo más que simples compañeros.

―Bueno…eso es porque nuestra relación recién inicio ¿Verdad linda?

Blaise podía ser realmente encantador cuando se lo proponía, por un momento Ginny entendió como es que las mujeres caían ingenuamente en sus redes, tal vez si no hubiera visto aquella sonrisa burlona aparecer en sus labios, mientras se observaban fijamente, ella sería una chica más en su lista.

―Así es, realmente no creía necesario que alguien más lo supiera, pero al parecer tu sí.

―Vamos linda, tengo el leve presentimiento de que tú y yo estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo―Blaise seguía con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y su otra mano se escondió en su bolsillo mientras todos guardaban silencio al parecer esperando algo.

―Dominic, creo que como puedes notar él es mi hermano Ron― de manera elegante Blaise elevo su mano en busca de la de Ron quien parecía querer asesinarlo con su mirada, pero no fue hasta una aclaración de garganta de Hermione que Ron estrecho la mano de Zabinni.

―Que gusto conocer por fin a alguien de la familia, digo, porque pronto lo seremos.

Harry pareció dar un mal trago a su copa y comenzó a toser mientras Luna trataba de socorrerlo. Blaise seguía sonriendo dejando ver sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos, mientras ignoraba por completo la fuerza que Ronald utilizo estrechando su mano, algo que Ginny muy bien noto al igual que Hermione quien no dudo en dar un pequeño golpecito con su codo al pelirrojo.

―Y esta hermosa chicas es… ¿Tu esposa?―

Hermione se incomodó un poco ante la deducción del hombre con respecto a ella y Ron, por supuesto Ginny escondió una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente Blaise sabia como alterar a los demás logrando relajarla a ella, era bueno ya no ser el centro de atracción, así que mentalmente dijo "Te debo una Zabinni"

―Ahh no, es solo una amiga, mi mejor amiga― corrigió Ron cruzándose de brazos.

―Auch, la zona de amigos, debe ser una verdadera lástima para ti―

―Mi nombre es Hermione Granger― se apresuró a intervenir la chica tratando de alejar la conversación e ignorando los gestos de Ron hacia Dominic.

―Un placer― dijo Blaise besando de manera delicada la mano de Hermione ―Creo que he escuchado ese apellido.

―Seguramente, es la chica del maravilloso trio dorado― comento Ginny terminando lo que quedaba en su copa.

―Por supuesto, ahora te recuerdo, los vi en una portada del profeta― el chico sonrió y tomo la mano de Ginny ―bueno en realidad los he visto en varias.

Hermione simplemente le sonrió mientras Ron giraba su cabeza ignorando al chico. Harry por su parte parecía querer desaparecer mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la nada sujetando a su esposa de manera inconsciente. La aclaración de garganta por parte de la auror ayudo al ambiente.

―Lo lamento― dijo Ginny ―me olvidaba de Tonks, es una gran amiga.

―Los amigos de mí amada también son los míos y me agrada más si son solo chicas― comento Dominic esta vez besando la mano de la auror.

―Tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad― comento Tonks en medio de su sonrisa.

―Bueno, creo que debo retírame, el ministro me pidió que estuviera en su mesa y no quiero fallarle.

― ¿Kingsley te pidió que los acompañaras?― pregunto Ron.

―Claramente es lo que acaba de decir― respondió Dominic con algo de burla.

―Nos veremos después― finalizo Ginny y pronto se alejaron, algo que la pelirroja agradecía pues no quería estar más tiempo junto a ellos, no quería seguí ignorándolo a él mientras parecía o tener nada más que a Luna a su lado.

― ¿Notaste la cara de Potter?―

―Note la de todos― respondió algo tosca ― ¿Relación? ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? No pudiste pensar en algo más.

―Oye tranquilízate, es lo primero que se me ocurrió, además no te escuche negarlo.

Ginny apretó sus dientes frustrada y suspirando se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba el ministro con los representantes Muggles. Blaise no fue recibido en aquella mesa, por lo que "Dominic" decidió explorar un poco más cerca de algunas brujas que pasaban.

La chica fue bien recibida entre los presentes, Kingsley se encargó de presentarla con sus invitados y por supuesto el más joven de ellos no dudo en fijar su atención en ella.

―Albert Gremory― Se presentó el chico sentado junto a ella, el más joven de todos y por su apellido supo que debía ser el hijo del ministro Muggle.

―Ginevra Weasley, pero puedes decirme simplemente Ginny―

Su manera de coquetear era algo evidente, pero por las sonrisas de los dos ministros, supo que era exactamente lo que Kingsley quería. El tiempo corría, pronto sucedería lo que era inevitable, algo que ocupaba toda su atención, por eso no supo muy bien el momento en que el joven Albert la invito a bailar y ella acepto. En realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que él chico le hablaba, ella simplemente sonreía encantadora ante cada palabra mientras el relataba algo con Londres y un viaje, seguramente alguno que había realizado hacía poco, pero que no le interesaba en lo absoluto escuchar. Mientras ocupaban la pista de baile junto a algunos otros invitados, busco a Blaise entre la multitud pero el mago parecía haber desaparecido, algo que la preocupo.

― ¿Quieres algo de beber?― Pregunto Albert.

―Si claro― Era la oportunidad perfecta, debía encontrar a Blaise antes de que todo sucediera.

Vio a Albert dirigirse hacia un camarero al otro lado del salón, seguramente le pediría algo especial ya que no tomo ni una de las copas que el hombre ofrecía. Mientras el chico se distraía Ginny aprovecho para tratar de buscar a Zabinni, por un momento olvido que no debía buscar al mismo chico de piel morena, sino que debía buscar un apuesto hombre blanco de ojos azules, creyó alcanzarlo con su mirada y si no se equivocaba estaba siguiendo a Nott, ¿Acaso estaba loco? Si seguía así estropearía la misión. Enojada decidió caminar en dirección del chico, pero cuando menos lo espero todo quedo oscuro.

No puede evitar asustarse con los hechizos que empezaron a lanzar de un lado y otro. Todos peleaban a oscuras, escuchaba algunos gritos, seguramente no eran solamente de los Muggles, por un momento pensó en sus amigos, en si estarían bien, pero sus dudas se resolvieron cuando pudo ver a Ron combatiendo junto a Hermione. Era poca la luz que le permitía ver, a decir verdad caminaba a ciegas, pero eso no le impidió buscar a Zabinni, debía huir, no tenía su maldita varita, el idiota de Jonathan lo había preferido así ¿Acaso quería que la asesinaran? De pronto alguien lanzo un Lumos, no tardo demasiado en deducir de quien había sido la idea y con el campo más claro logro ver de nuevo en dirección de Blaise, pero ya no había nadie.

El salón se había convertido en un campo de batalla, todos luchaban, unos más asustados que otros, escucho varias voces incluida la de Tonks que trataba de ayudar algunos desgraciados que ya estaban en el suelo, en verdad estaba tentada en ayudar, pero no tenía como además de que su objetivo era encontrar a Zabinni. Cubriéndose con algunas bigas, logro llegar hasta una esquina en la cual decidió detenerse a pensar en qué hacer, pero cuando sintió una varita tras ella.

―Expulso― antes de siquiera girarse alguien había atacado a quien le apuntaba y por la voz supo enseguida que se trataba de Blaise. ― ¿En dónde demonios has estado?

― ¿Disculpa? ¡Se supone que tú debes protegerme!

―Ya no eres tan valiente, verdad pecosa―

―Eres un idiota, sabes muy bien que no tengo varita, además de que al parecer esas cosas no reconocen a quien atacan.

―Algo me dice que si lo saben, pero prefiero no quedarme a investigar. Sugiero desaparecernos.

―No.

― ¡Que! No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí, ya tengo suficiente material.

―Necesito que me ayudes―

―Que te…

Pero sin esperar respuesta de Blaise corrió en dirección a las chimeneas, había alguien que la necesitaba y no pensaba dejarla atrás. Escuchaba los gritos de Blaise tras ella, pidiéndole que se marcharan, pero silencio en cuanto llegaron junto a la chimenea.

―Por favor― pidió observando a Blaise bajo la apariencia de alguien más ―Ayúdalos.

El chico hizo un gesto y negando con su cabeza empezó a lanzar hechizos alejando los seres que atacaban a Luna y Harry. Parecía que la rubia era una prioridad pues habían demasiados seres atacándolos, tenían apariencia de magos, pero Ginny y Blaise sabían muy bien que no lo eran. Pronto Ginny corrió junto a Luna y la ayudo a sostener mientras Harry y "Dominic" luchaban mano a mano. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Theo corriendo, por un momento creyó que les ayudaría, pero el chico simplemente las observo y llego hasta un mal herido de la cabeza Malfoy y desapareció con él.

―Tiene que llegar a la chimenea― dijo Harry regresándola de su asombro, ¿Por qué Nott no les ayudo? ¿Acaso había huido? ―Ginny…

―Sí, lose― respondió segura. ― ¿Tienes tu varita?

Sin pensarlo Luna le dio su varita y ahora la pelirroja trataba de abrir paso mientras los chicos las cubrían.

―Son demasiado― escucho decir a Luna algo desanimada.

―No te quedaras aquí, de alguna manera lograre que llegues a la chimenea.

Siguieron y ya faltaba poco para llegar, Luna parecía demasiado agotada, su embarazo estaba avanzado seguramente lo que vivía era mucha presión y le estaba afectado, algo que hizo sentir realmente mal a la pelirroja.

―Desmaius― la voz de Theo se escuchó muy bien cundo les ayudo a abrir paso más rápidamente.

― ¡Luna!― Grito el castaño. Había regresado, realmente no lo esperaba pero siendo Nott…

Los dos lograron llevar a la rubia hasta la chimenea en donde ella los observo dejando su mirada en Theo, no fue hasta que escucho la voz de Harry pidiéndole que se fuera, que tomo los polvos en su mano y dijo "Grimmauld Place" y la rubia fue envuelta en llamas y desapareció.

Ginny se giró y observo a Nott que le agradeció con su cabeza y se alejó, Harry y Dominic la alcanzaron y antes de que el moreno le diera las gracias, su compañero la tomo de la cintura y desaparecieron.

―Eres una tonta― dijo Blaise en cuanto aparecieron en un gran hall, oscuro y con una enormes escaleras en forma de caracol―quedarse a ayudar a Lovegood, ¿se te olvida que es por ella que no estas con Potter?

―No me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado, de no ser así seguramente ahora estarían…

― ¿Muertos?― completo Blaise empezando a tomar su apariencia ―Sería mucho mejor no lo crees.

―Eres un imbécil―

―No preciosa, el único imbécil es Potter y al parecer tu aun no lo notas.

Ginny elevo su varita al rostro de Blaise y este simplemente sonrió.

―Vamos, lánzame un hechizo, un avada estaría bien― Ginny simplemente sujetaba la varita con más fuerza ―asesinarme con la varita de Lovegood, sería muy conveniente ¿no lo crees? Hazlo, vamos solo dilo.

―Dilo Ginny, haz lo que el muy tonto quiere.

Los dos chicos palidecieron y giraron su rostro lentamente para encontrar a Jonathan en medio de las escaleras observándolos.

―Si no piensas atacarlo entonces es mejor que bajes esa varita y me digas que haces con ella― la chica paso saliva y bajo su mano lentamente sin perder de vista a Jonathan ―Y tu Blaise dime, ¿qué es eso de ayudar a Lovegood?


End file.
